Rathskeller Fork
Rathskeller's Fork is a settlement in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Gaptooth Ridge region of the New Austin territory. Background Red Dead Redemption 2 In 1907, Rathskeller Fork appears to be private property. As mentioned in a Blackwater Ledger article, the settlement has fallen into disrepair due to mismanagement by its current caretaker who doesn't take kindly to visitors. As such, when the player enters the area, its inhabitants will become hostile and will eventually attack. Red Dead Redemption Rathskeller's Fork is perhaps best characterized as a large travelers' inn. It features a stable block, a saloon and a brothel (with a Safehouse room at the back that can be purchased for $100) and a third, indeterminate building, possibly used by local government or law enforcement. The settlement is completely enclosed by a square perimeter wall. Blackjack can be played in the saloon, and horseshoes out next to the stables. New bounties are pinned up outside the third building; this is the main place to obtain Treasure Hunter Gang bounties. A large portion of the Nigel West Dickens mission "The Sport of Kings, and Liars" takes place at this location. The Stranger side-mission "Who Are You to Judge?" begins and ends at this location. Undead Nightmare During the Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. There is a Gatling Gun mounted on the roof of one of the buildings in Rathskeller Fork, making the town one of the few places in the game where the player can actually find one. When the town is safe, the player will receive the Explosive Rifle. The town only has two defenders (Carnelious Wolfe and Ira Shelton), meaning it is impossible to save the town by supplying survivors alone. Amenities * Safehouse (purchase for $100) Activities *Blackjack - the player can acquire Treasure Hunter Outfit Scrap 3 by making a profit playing Blackjack at Rathskeller Fork. *Horseshoes *Wanted Poster - the player can pick up bounties and go after important Treasure Hunters from this place. The wanted poster is obtained from the "municipal building" next to the saloon. Notes :Note: This information only pertains to Red Dead Redemption 2. *At the wooden pergola to the northeast, the Ram Skull Mask can be found hanging. *To the southeast, just near the border to Cholla Springs, a burned-out alchemist's house is located. Outside is a lockbox containing high velocity repeater cartridges and rifle cartridges, and the Explosive Slug Pamphlet. Gallery Rathskeller_Fork.jpg|Rathskeller Fork in Red Dead Redemption 2 Rathskeller_Fork_from_the_south.jpg|Ratshkeller Fork from the south Rathskeller_Fork_from_the_southwest.jpg|Rathskeller Fork from the southwest Rathskeller_Fork_from_the_west.jpg|Rathskeller Fork from the west Trivia *For a relatively small settlement, there are a large number of dogs roaming around Rathskeller Fork. *A "rathskeller" is defined as a tavern below street level featuring beer; originally a German restaurant in the basement of city hall. *Despite being well into the US side of the border, Rathskeller is constructed using the flat-roofed, adobe-coated method found in many structures in Mexico. *It is the only town in Gaptooth Ridge. *Inside the rooms along the wall facing northwest, there are ten money chests. Whilst opening any of them will normally cause the player to become wanted, they provide an easy (though not entirely risk free) way to make $150-250 in a matter of minutes. *There is an unnamed man who resides and works here. He shares a character head with Clyde Evans, Elvin Coggins, Louis Granger, Herman Ruff, Clifford Ray, Dewey Alcock, and Ray Warthington, and Milford Weaver. *There is a unnamed woman residing and available to play horseshoes with. She can also be found in Ridgewood Farm and if the player attacks Rathskeller Fork, she will shout about not hurting the horses. Achievements/Trophies Red Dead Redemption The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Undead Nightmare Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- ---- Navigation de:Rathskeller Fork es:Rathskeller Fork Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Settlements Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Locations